mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Northrend Expedition
(This is an Outland mini-game! It contains game prizes, a mini-story and a few extra surprises!) Northrend itself is unclaimable at present. However, several colonies have decided to send arctic exploration teams to the land in order to map it out, discover treasures and secrets that can benefit the Outland colonies. Who will find the best treasures? And who will meet their deaths? Time will tell! Bases can be established, which are very useful for getting reinforcements! One can be built at first, discovering treasures can lead to more. Treasure discoveries can also include powerful weapons or equipment to help your team. Rarer treasures are research/artifacts that can give your nation's colony a boost. But beware! There are dark forces in the frozen wastes of Northrend... (Rules are simple - keep an eye on this page to track how many men you have left. Bases restore the numbers and can replenish the team members who die! Discovering secrets can do the same! Whoever 'wins' the game gains control of Northrend!) AAC (Lead by Violet Bloodstone) (10 team members alive) Bases *'Ada' - Good condition, max capacity 6. Currently 6 crew. (+2 per week) *'Scara - '''Good condition, max capacity 6. Currently 6 crew. (+2 per week) The Team *Violet Bloodstone - Leader. Master assassin and AAC operative, as well as esteemed military leader. *Sarah - Skilled fighter, ex military. *Lauren - Medic. *Neil - Historian/Navigator *Karen - Scientist *Willow - Survival Expert *Annie - Intern *Ellie - Scientist *Charlie - Skilled fighter, ex military. *Ciaran - Intern '''The Dead' *Iain - Skilled fighter, ex military. Infected by yeti blanket. 20/07/14 *Georgia - Cartographer. Infected by yeti blanket. 20/07/14 *Lawrence - Second in command. Scientist who organised the expedition. Bitten by infected, 20/07/14 *Ben - Scientist. Killed in cave by zombies. 21/07/14 *Tom - Skilled fighter, ex military. Infected after infected blood hit him. 21/07/14 Events *A base is established (Ada) in eastern Northrend *Bloodstone leads the team inland, then goes north to avoid a mountain range. *A dead Yeti corpse is discovered in a cave. The team takes shelter. *Three members of the team are killed by a Black Flu infection. They leave the shelter. *The team finds a breach commercial boat in the middle of the frozen wasteland. It is empty, but trace amounts of the virus exist. The team begin following the virus over a mountain range. *The team is ambushed in a long cave system by infected. Ben and Tom are killed. Supplies to make a second base, however, are found, and reinforcements from Ada join Bloodstone. *The team establish a second base, Scara. Lupaian and Dalanian teams meet up there. Lupaia (Lead by Nightingale) (11 team members alive) The twelve-member team set out from Hades and made swift progress towards the centre of Northrend before heading east to meet up with the AAC team. Radio contact was made and maintained, and the Lupaians were able to monitor the progress of both the AAC and Stahl teams using GPS equipment. Crew *'Nightingale' - An operative of Lupaia's special forces. Trained in most forms of combat, navigation, survival and command *Matt - Nightingale's 2IC *Douglas - Communications officer, engineer (field promotion following Bradley's death) *Cathrine - Combat medic *Rose - Sniper *Adam - Support gunner *'' Bradley - Engineer '' - Bitten by infected. Subsequently sacrificed himself to ensure detonation of charges set to cause a rockslide. *Eleanor - Archaeologist/historian *Clint - Zoologist *Amy - Junior geologist *Kyle - Cartographer *Roman - Geologist Bases *'Lerna' - Good condition, max capacity 6. Currently 6 crew. (+2 per week) Events *A base is established (Lerna) in central Northrend. *Team proceeds east. Frozen corpses with black eyes are discovered, but ignored. *A downed Ceph fighter jet is discovered. The team takes shelter. *The team find a village of Northrend natives. There, the leader tells them that a 'king' already rules over Northrend, who they called 'Harbinger'. *The team escapes in time for Harbinger to appear to the natives. Nightingale, observing, is accosted by Harbinger and forced to condemn the natives to death to escape. *The Lupaian team meets the AAC and Dalanian crews at Scara. *The team makes an expedition with the AAC team and finds Harbinger directing a horde towards Ada. Nightingale takes command of both teams and rushes ahead to reinforce the facility ahead of its arrival. Kaneland (13 team members alive) Basecamp is located on the North coast or Northwest Northrend Team Members at Basecamp = 2 Events *Paddy seperates from the team, who head east from western Northrend through the mountains. *Paddy discovers a cave. He enters it. It's ocupant (a fully masked and covered figure) attacks Paddy before leaving the cave. Paddy is left heavily injured and remains in the cave for the night. *Gary's team climbs down a cliff into another cave. A group of infected are discovered, and dispatched. A motion tracking device is found. The re-unites with Paddy. *The team discover an ancient skeleton and Paddy uses dynamite to chip off a souvineer skull which sadly crushes Sam to death. The discovery of teh Skeleton raises The total team size to 16 and the skull brings a money bonus allowing the immediate construction of a military base in Outland. *Contact with Ellis and Joe is lost. They are later found dead by Paddy. *Paddy and teh reserves catch up with Gary who is heading North. *Paddy is ambushed by the hunter again, who leads him to an ice field of dormant infected and then frees them, after which the infected attack Paddy. Paddy escapes alive. Team Fatalities *Sam -died by getting crushed by a skull *Ellis- Killed while transporting the dragon skull (died of Burns) *Joe- Killed while transporting the dragon skull (died of Burns) *Wallice- Died of Hypothermia *Bertram- Died of Hypothermia Stahl (7 team members alive) (Lead by Colonel Hauser) Bases *Base Camp - SMS Forscher Icebreaker Research Vessel. 2 team members *Base Camp - 2 team members The Team ''' *Colonel Hauser Team Leader *Adolf Speical Forces/ Radioman *Klaus Special Forces / Sniper *Anya Scientist *Bobby Special Forces / Medic *Wilhelm Special Forces / Explosives *Franziska Imperial Intelligence/ Secret Police '''The Dead *Fergus Scientist (Rockfall) *Kurt Special Forces / Infantry (Rockfall) *Max Special Forces / Heavy weapons (Rockfall) *Fredrick Special Forces / Navigator (Exchanged) *Skylar Special Forces / Pilot (Exchanged) *Han Scientist (Fire) *Dan Special forces infantry (Exchanged) Journey So Far *The team arrives in the north and heads south. *The team finds an abandoned Ceph research point. The left over research grants all Stahl ctizens and military in Outland resistance to the Black Flu. They continue pushing east. *After meeting up with Kane and S.E's team, Hauser leads the team south-east. *Hauser fights off Paddy's 'mysterious' hunter, saved by Natives. Three team members are killed. They head south-east and establish a second base. SE (12 team members alive) (Lead by Ceril Rhodes) Bases *'S.E Basecamp' - Good condition, max 10 capacity. Currently 8 crew (+2 per week) Progress *The SE expedition arrives where Kaneland's expedition did. They set up a basecamp and head south. *The team discover a cache of Ceph weapons. *The team discovers a breach commercial boat, containing no survivors but no bodies either. Dalania (12 team members alive) (Lead by Sashor Montras) Despite the risks posed by the icy conditions, Covert Operations squadron Delta (the only full-battlesuit squadron of the Dalanian Covert Operations) has been deployed into the Outland, and is heading towards Northrend. Due to the icy conditions, all suits are equipped with Solar cells, but programmed to shutdown and open should the main power fall below 5%, or if main circuits fail. Underneath, all pilots are equipped with extreme cold weather survival gear. The Team * *Montras (modified Oppressor) - Leader *Zenox (Shadow) *Duane (Shadow) *Iair (Shadow) *Lysander (Shadow) *Aulus (Spectre) *Erramus (Spectre) *Aphiah (Guardian) *Lucian (Guardian) *Aatroc (Assault) *Oelia (Oppressor) *Usur (Oppressor)